<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enroute to the Terabyte Mute Ship by eoKingdomDom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769047">Enroute to the Terabyte Mute Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom'>eoKingdomDom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terabitten Mute Drafts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Useless Lesbians, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellixander/Dorothy (Besstrashny Plamyah)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terabitten Mute Drafts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Besstrashny Plamyah</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enroute to the Terabyte Mute Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excerpt from Hourglass, the first chapter. If I said this was the dumbest thing these characters do, I'd be lying. <br/>Also Oz is Dorothy's callsign.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glistening door slides shut behind them, lights blinking in their approval of detaching from the rod that still chains them to Mothership. Ellix takes a peek behind her, mind still not quite processing the fact that they're about to hit space. She then turns around to join Dorothy in the admirance of the room before them. Its not big, not far off the average living room to be honest, but it's painted with technologies far beyond their comprehension. Anything that isn’t glass and showing shooting stars is an entire reason for why piloting is such a difficult role to get into. It’s all panels covered in switches, a hub of buttons and levers, a joystick. You know, the kind of shit you'd expect from a complex flying machine. Strips of rope run the length of the room, stretched taut like a washing line, with a series of knots along each one. Both privates recall their use: when the frigate leaves the centrifugal spin of Mothership, gravity on board will reduce to zero, these ropes are needed as something to clamber along when getting around the ship. They remember this from the only other time they swivelled through space, although it was only to a nearby asteroid for mine training, pretty boring, if you ask them. This ship, however, has guns. It'll need them for where they're going.</p>
<p>Para grabs the largest lever on the bridge and yanks it back with force, choking the ship's systems to life. It splutters its mechanisms like some terrifying rendition of a lawnmower. Well, more terrifying than the lawnmower status quo. Shut up, seriously, any automatic machine with the cut-throat tools for shearing plants is fucking nightmare material. Have you ever run rabbits over with a lawnmower? No? Well, neither have I, but I hear it would give Watership Down a run for its money.</p>
<p>Anyhow, once the ship is in full swing, Para waits. Timing her course of action. There’s some numbers counted under her breath before she presses a button which makes the hatch crackle, the cable connecting the frigate to Mothership falls away with grace. Para, Ellix and Dorothy are now cut off from society. Probably for the best.</p>
<p>Now the engines truly <em>roar,</em> ion drive kicking in and throwing the crew backwards at its sharp acceleration. This frigate has places to go, and Para intends to make full use of the slingshot from Mothership and whatever fuel she’s been gifted. Neither private have went this fast before, and the sensation slams to their guts. It takes a few minutes for the ship to begin approaching its top speed, and for the tangible forces to dull down slightly. Gravity joining them.</p>
<p>Ellix grabs onto a rope as she starts to feel her weight slip off. She hauls herself to the back end of the ship and stares out of the rear window, watching the only world she's ever known shrink away at ridiculous speed. She's never actually gotten this far from Mothership, since her only other trip was just to a nearby asteroid. The entire time, the ship was always looming like a helicopter parent in the back window. But now, Ellix is so far away, she's able to fully cover it with her fingertip. There's something humbling about it, as it just further drives home how small and insignificant she is in the grand scheme of things. The universe is virtually unending, a forever-expanding sea of elements and energy placement. The only thing that identifies her as an individual is a social construct. As far as the rest of the universe is concerned, she's just a wet bag of twitching carbon. Disgusting, and thus, worth fuck all.</p>
<p>"You alright?" Dorothy presses up beside her.</p>
<p>"Look how small Mothership is."</p>
<p>Dorothy leans in closer, saying nothing. There's really nothing she can say to sugarcoat the situation. They're already miles away from home and that's the reality of it.</p>
<p>"Yo! Can you two stop giving Mothership the thousand yard stare? Only I'm allowed to do that," Para shakes their rope, "Come 'ere and I'll show yous how to put the ship on autopilot."</p>
<p>Give her her dues, Para does have a knack for distracting fellow crewmates from existential nihilism whilst surfing the timeless void of space. It's what makes her an excellent pilot to be in the company of. Yeah sure, she's a workaholic with an almost annoying enthusiasm, but it's a zeal that's unbreaking and practically radiates from her. Ellix and Dorothy can appreciate it at this moment, as it acts as a constant flow of distraction from what hurts. Para breaks down the steps of shutting off the manual ship controls and starting up the AI. She explains the receptors of the ship and the graphs they produce on the GUI, she points out the sinusoidal readings of the electrical power and, when Dorothy questions why it isn't a solid line, goes on to explain the concept of AC power, electromagnetic induction and generators, the lot. There's no need for this explanation, of course, but it's much better to listen to your boss geek the fuck out about electromagetism than think about how worthless you are.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two days in, according to the clock, and the colour of Earth is becoming of itself. Blue, white and grey. Dorothy has set aside at least half an hour to glare at it with a repugnance. Two months on an egg hunt onboard a ghost-town of a ship because <em>some </em>people couldn’t keep their technological discoveries to themselves. It’s proper special. And proper annoying. She can’t help but agree with Ellix about their love-life snare. They haven’t done anything in weeks, probably over a bloody month, yet they’re expected to wait at least another two. And having the constant company of her partner during the flight has been deeply unhelpful. The temptation to sneak out of the eyes of Para the fucking hawk to put her hands on something living and breathing has become far too inviting. Of course, handling the strategics of such an affair is a little daunting. But perhaps―she thinks, as Ellixander’s hand slides under her shirt and lips mould rapaciously against her own―that’s what makes it all the more alluring.</p>
<p>Para is in the water room, probably taking a stab at washing her hair with one of those shower-in-a-packet things. They're likely utter bullshit, but I guess she won't know until she tries. Meanwhile her two privates have been left to the bridge on the presumption that neither would do anything unorthodoxically stupid. Yet here's Ellix splaying her partner across the guiding ropes and relishing the feeling of soft breasts in her hands. At least she's keeping things on the ropes, because let's face it, she totally could've followed the trope and have Dorothy pinned down against the ship controls for added sex appeal. Thing is, I think everyone would have a fucking heart attack and probably bitch-slap me with a vengeance. The ship is in flight, and a body on the controls is how to get everyone fucking killed in half a paragraph. Which would not be good pacing on my part, not to mention absolutely ruining the sensuality. Also, and I think this is the important one: Para <em>might </em>notice.</p>
<p>So guiding ropes it is.</p>
<p>Dorothy moans slightly into the kiss as Ellix thumbs her nipples with a generous intent. Her legs rub together in a responding plea for friction. Ellix doesn't comply immediately, instead, she pulls them apart to deny her partner such indulgence. She's escalated to pinching the nipples, rolling them ever slowly between her fingers. The reaction is a barely stifled whine slipping from Dorothy's mouth, legs hardly able to hide their tremble. Resisting the urge to wrap them around a guiding rope and grind certainly keeps her well occupied, so occupied she doesn't seem to notice where this trail of kisses down her body is leading to. It only registers when a bite sinks through her clothes into a hip bone, she seethes in a bid to hold the rest of her tongue.</p>
<p>Ellix pulls her hands down from her partner's chest and starts to unzip what she needs to, all the while nipping at the inner thighs. She pulls down the trouser zip and pushes the crotch of the underwear to one side, revealing Dorothy’s sex. Without hesitation, she surrounds it in one sideways mouthful and suckles greedily, making Dorothy squeak. Next she moves around, and drags her tongue along its length, twirling over the clit. Hands come to rest on Dorothy’s thighs to catch her shudder, and Ellix laps at her with a zeal that you might expect when your boss could walk in at any point. She brings her mouth to Dorothy’s clitoris and sucks, reveling in how it elicits a little moan from her. Still suckling, she licks its underside, and Dorothy can’t help herself. She groans and tries to fight Ellixander’s strong grip to roll her hips. The move fails, Ellix isn’t planning on letting go. Instead, she lets a hand drift back up Dorothy’s shirt and pinch a nipple, rolling it with each lick of her clitoris.</p>
<p>“Aw God yes,” Dorothy groans, “Keep this up and I’ll come.”</p>
<p>“Shhhh,” Ellix whispers into her lips, trying not to giggle too loudly, “Keep that up and Para’ll hear you.”</p>
<p>Dorothy can’t help but chortle at the quip, but she slowly but surely devolves into panting as Ellixander continues her relentless ministrations. On occasion, she licks each side, curiously tasting the way Dorothy goes oddly sweet under her tongue. She feels hands go into her hair and the thighs squeezing more tightly around her temples. Dorothy’s close. This comes as no surprise, she’s always been a keen lover of oral, and it’s one of those things she’ll accept without complaint. Even if they’re in the bunkroom together at the dead hours, with potentially light sleepers all around them. Even when she’s sitting at the desk, handling a reply to a member of high authority which needs to be utterly professional. Even, it seems, on Para’s frigate, with said lieutenant only a room away while she’s laid out quite conspicuously across the ropes. It’s endearing, to think that she’ll risk herself this way, to be held on the brink of orgasm by the likes of Ellix. It’s shocking, actually, to watch such a prudent academic quiver ecstatically at the touch of someone so fucking reckless. Ellix pulls away for a moment, bringing her down from the edge. She does it again, and again still. Dorothy groans at the torturous ordeal of such clever edging, despising but adoring it all the same. It’s like being eaten alive, except she’ll never be fucking finished. She pulls on the locks of blonde hair in her grasp, shutting her eyes and losing herself in the feeling.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was fate that in the midst of this heated sweet-mouthing, neither of them heard the opening of the water room door. Or perhaps it’s because I’m a sadistic writer and like making my characters suffer. Or I’m a sucker for the tropes. Who knows, maybe you were already expecting this and I’m not here to disappoint, in that regard anyway.</p>
<p>Para doesn’t even leave the room. She peers from behind the door, completely mortified. It takes her a full six seconds to work herself into enough of a rage to brave speaking out.</p>
<p>“Ellix! Oz! What the <em>fuck!?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>